tiriseafandomcom-20200216-history
Jamessa
Jamessa is "the Language of the Sun," a tongue devised and spoken exclusively by the Sun Elves of Mura'kesz. In fact, it is forbidden to teach this language to any outsiders, for it is the short hand used to organize the Sharr Marivah Archives, and keeping it a national secret protects the sacred artistic materials from prying foreign eyes and thieves. Jamessa is an extremely fast and to the point language, making it most popular for subtle, quick exchanges of some urgency. Most Sun Elves prefer to express themselves in foreign languages, which they consider to be more romantic than the direct speech of their native tongue. For this reason there are actually very few artistic pieces composed using Jamessa, and it is considered no small triumph to create a Jamessa work of art that matches the creative and emotional significance of art based on the core languages of Tirisea. Such rare masterpieces are nearly invaluable within Mura'kesz. Inspiration Jamessa is based on Arabic and Turkish vocabulary, transcribed phonetically. Common Terms If you wish to inject some Jamessa phrases into your speech when playing a Sun Elf, these are simple common words that nearly all Sun Elves speak in Jamessa rather than using the core tongues. As is often with most languages, the words that natives have the hardest time dropping are terms of endearment and of condemning others. Everyday Use * Ana (I/I am) * Ente (You/You are) * Eh (Yes) * La (No) * Mish (Not) * Shu? (What? What's happening?) * Scuti (Quiet, simmer down) *but if said in the right tone it could also mean "shut the fuck up." * -ta (My--can be added as a suffix to any word, i.e. "Habib-ta" to say "my love") * Jamessa (sun) * Nahara (river) Titles * Emir/Emira (male/female person of leadership or authority) *generic form of respectful address to superiors. * Del'av (father) *almost exclusively refers to the great Maharaja, but can also be used when discussing the biological parents of foreigners. * Darma (mother) * Habib (male lover) / Habibi (female lover) Insult * Losla (thief) *also used as a generic insult. * Arainyera (prostitute, whore) *generic insult of the female variety. * Al'kelliba (bitch) *bad swear word. * Hav'ib (dick) *very bad swear word. * Sharmuta (fuck) *extremely bad swear word. Endearment * Mutafarai (vagabond, scoundrel) *more often than not, this particular word is used endearingly between close companions, rather than a true insult. * Meluhka (king) *this and the 3 associated words below are used more as loving terms for family members, friends, or lovers, since Mura'kesz does not take the concept of traditional monarchy seriously. * Melika (queen) * Mirza (prince) * Damira (princess) Names/Flavor Terms Note that many variants of these have already been used as names for people, places and things for both Mura'kesz and Sajaina’s backstory, but many more remain unused, or could be further varied to create new characters, places, or just be thrown into a more advanced Sun Elf vocabulary. * Afdala (best) * Alev (flame) * Arafeef (chaste) * Benev (haven) * Benev Marivah (haven for knowledge) *sometimes an alternate way of referring to the Sharr Marivah. * Damala (hope) * Elfatina (seductress) * El’mos’danir (enlightened) * Emir/a (command, high ranking, m/f) * Fodila (virtue) * Hariia (freedom) * Hiaza (possession) * Imla (woman) * Jaiwah (lust) * Jamell (beauty) * Jezebia (charisma, attraction) * Joharra (jewel) * Kebrio/Kebria (pride, m/f) * Lorrenne (smolder) * Maisaj (temper) * Marivah (knowledge, great tale) * Medo'ha (praise) * Minai'ii (port) * Mohala (respite) * Mohamara (adventure) * Mohuiton (ocean) * Mui'thelli (perfect) * Murakiba (control) * Nopia (pure) * Rajul (man) * Relwa (seduce) * Remmela (sand) * Sajaina (prisoner) * Seif (sword) * Senem (peace) * Silsila (chain) * Tasie (again) * Tasj/Tash (gem) * Tobeha (boast) * Tomafilu (sameness) * Torida (want) * Yatirem (respect) * Zahiam (leader) Category:Languages